


Ничего не закончилось

by april_ghost (Sansa), Lintu_Lenny



Series: На камеру и за кадром [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa/pseuds/april_ghost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu_Lenny/pseuds/Lintu_Lenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Хоббит-фэндома все настолько плохо, что приходится писать fix-it AU даже для премьер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего не закончилось

Дин не был уверен, нравится ли ему, что сотворили с его парнем, но после седьмой — они сбились со счета! — примерки Эйдан засиял и сказал, что он наконец выбрал этот странный смокинг: синий пиджак с монограммой и черные брюки. Возражать уже не хотелось.

Они сидели в креслах и ждали, пока стилисты закончат порхать над ними, укладывая волосы, ровняя щетину, — и вспоминали, как каждое утро усилиями десятков человек их превращали в гномов.

— А можете мне волосы в пучок собрать? — внезапно оживился Эйдан и от нетерпения заерзал на кресле, как ребенок. Дин удивленно фыркнул. — А что? Наши гримеры так делали, помнишь? Чтоб на лицо не лезли. Они увидят — и им будет приятно. Я вроде как им привет передам.

Он настоял на синем пиджаке и самурайском пучке на затылке, но в итоге не так плохо все и вышло. Непривычно, но какая разница? Ведь это был по-прежнему его прекрасный Эйдан. Хотя, возможно, Дин уже не мог смотреть на него по-другому.

— Ты отлично выглядишь! — неожиданно сказал Эйдан. Дин надел светлый костюм, в котором был на прошлой премьере: не хотелось выглядеть слишком вычурно. В конце концов, не он звезда фильма — его вообще позвали на премьеру после того, как фанаты зароптали в соцсетях. Как и любой актер, Дин не был лишен тщеславия, и невнимание студии сильно задело его.

Эйдан, словно угадав его мысли, осторожно обнял его, стараясь не смять тонкую ткань, и провел рукой по волосам.

— Через два месяца у тебя начнутся съемки, — глаза зажглись темным, почти пугающим огнем, — но раньше февраля я тебя никому не отдам. Ты мой.

***

Дин, как обычно, несколько секунд не видел ничего из-за вспышек камер и софитов, направленных прямо в лицо, но быстро привык. Не впервой. Хуже будет, если в последний раз… Хотя в такой компании уж точно — в последний.

— А, чтоб тебя! — путь преградили неудачно поставленные заграждения, которые все приглашенные, как ни странно, обходили, и только они, то ли сослепу, то ли по рассеянности, двинулись напролом. Дин, однако, не растерялся и легко перемахнул через канат, а Эйдан, зацепившись брюками за скрученную бархатную веревку и практически повалив столбик, едва не растянулся на дорожке — только крепкая рука удержала его от падения.

— У тебя сегодня какие-то странные отношения с одеждой, — хмыкнул Дин, — этот синий пиджак проклят.

Эйдан взглянул на него и довольно расхохотался.

— А тебе не терпится снять его, верно?

Репортер тут же подскочил к ним и принялся бомбардировать их банальными вопросами, требующими таких же банально-вежливых ответов. Эйдан радостно и заразительно смеялся, отвечая на них, вовлекая в разговор Дина, хотя в его взгляде читалась какая-то печаль. Четыре года остались за чертой, и вряд ли они когда-нибудь придут еще раз вот так, на совместный проект. Если только как пара... но об этом можно забыть на ближайшие несколько лет.

Восторженные фанаты торопливо совали им плакаты, открытки и ручки для подписи, и Дин усмехнулся, когда две девчушки, одетые в их с Эйданом костюмы гномов, оглушительно завизжали, обнялись и поцеловались, получив заветный росчерк. «Как много этот фильм значит для них», — в который раз удивился Дин.

Он поискал глазами Эйдана, который сиротливо оглядывался в поисках Дина, и помахал ему. Тот сразу заулыбался, заметив друга, и ревущая в экстазе толпа поглотила его.

***

Они ехали в отель по холодному городу под убаюкивающие звуки ночи. Дин беспечно дремал, положив голову на плечо другу, а Эйдан сжимал его руку в своей, словно в отместку толпе, перед которой они весь вечер разыгрывали роли беспечных холостяков. На повороте автомобиль резко затормозил, и Дин, вздрогнув, открыл глаза. Эйдан громко выругался и нервно забарабанил пальцами по обивке дорогого салона.

— Ты сам не свой после фильма, — заметил Дин. — Тебе не понравилось?

— На съемках было веселее, — Эйдан, еще три часа назад светившийся от счастья, был сам на себя не похож: замкнутый, напряженный.

— Грустишь, что все закончилось? — попытался угадать причину дурного настроения бойфренда Дин. — Но ведь ты знаешь, что это неважно. Что мы не закончились вместе с этим чертовым «Хоббитом». Я перееду к тебе сейчас, и у нас будет целых два месяца, а потом... помотаемся немного между Лос-Анджелесом и Нью-Йорком, что поделаешь. Меня это не пугает, и, я думал, тебя тоже? — он с тревогой заглянул в потемневшие глаза Эйдана. Тот покачал головой.

— Тогда что? — сон как рукой сняло, и Дин лихорадочно перебирал в уме, что могло так сильно расстроить друга. — Ты смотрел, как Йен с Орландо дурачатся, и тебя напрягло, что мы пока не можем... быть открытыми?

— Ну, такая мысль мелькнула, — невесело усмехнулся Эйдан. — Но ведь это дело времени, правда? Наши карьеры пока сильно зависят от таких вещей, кто бы что ни говорил. Только посмотри на Люка, как ему приходится оправдываться. Я не желаю...

— Мне все равно, — пожал плечами Дин. — Лишь бы ты был рядом. Или по скайпу, в крайнем случае, — добавил он. — Так что, ты мне скажешь? Или будешь страдать весь вечер?

— Я не... — тот тяжело вздохнул, провел по дрожащей губе длинным пальцами, помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Мне тяжело было смотреть, как ты... Это безумие! — он смущенно запнулся.

— Да?.. — Дин ободряюще пожал его теплую ладонь. — Продолжай, я весь внимание.

— Как тебя убивали на экране, — скороговоркой выпалил Эйдан. — Я знаю, это глупо, и это все ребячество и незрелость, ведь ты все это время сидел рядом, ты никуда не пропадал, но мне было страшно. Поздравляю, твой парень псих.

— Нет, — Дин улыбнулся. — Конечно, нет. — Все неприятные мелочи, надоедавшие ему весь день, от которых он никак не мог отмахнуться, как от назойливого комара, исчезли, и он облегченно вздохнул. — У нас был тяжелый день, который закончился тяжелым фильмом, и я хочу, чтобы мы поскорее забыли его.

И они, действительно, не вспоминали ни о чем до следующего утра, пока заспанный Эйдан не включил утренние новости с репортажем о премьере.

— Вот обязательно надо было показать, как я чуть не повалил этот чертов столбик, — вздохнул он. Дин в ответ что-то пробормотал сквозь сон. Эйдан тихо рассмеялся, выскользнул из постели и отправился за завтраком. Начинался новый день.


End file.
